Misora Saionji
(by the protagonist) | franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/midsummer | JPvoice = | type = Human, Magus, Master |CS = AikaCommandSeals.png |qualclasses = | height = 5'6" | weight = 117 lbs. | gender = Female | hairc = Auburn | eyec = Red | birthp = Unknown | bday = Unknown | bloodt = A | armament = | likes = Chocholate-chip pancakes, magecraft, some forms of ribbons | dislikes = Her family, vaguely the Clock Tower | talent = Detective work | enemy = Lael Raworth, Koharu Maekawa, her father | imagecol = Red |sizes = B76/W58/H81|Bloodline = Saionji}} is the Master of Rider in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War and one of the heroines of Fate/midsummer. Profile Background Appearance AiriMidsummerExtra.png|Chibi. AikaOriginalDesign.png|Concept art AikaAlternative.jpg|Misora Personality Role Fate/midsummer Image:AikaMidsummer.png|Misora during Fate/midsummer. Image:AikaArrives.png|Misora arrives in Scarponnois. Other appearances Abilities Magecraft Familiar The is a unique and powerful hybrid of a familiar and a Mystic Code that was passed down through the family on Misora's mother's side. Or, rather, the method for its creation was and it has remained a symbol of them ever since. A perfect combination of the ability to create familiars in the first place and Misora's own Elemental Affinity for fire, the Vermillion Bird consists of two items: the element that comprises the most of itself, and the 'base familiar' that is used to give it a shape. Beginning with a corpse of a swallow that Misora had made her familiar, she combines this with a number of small-scale magic crests that she has filled with her own magical power, allowing it to convey her elemental affinity. When 'summoned', the bird is consumed in the fires that are infused within the magic crests themselves, with the fire using the bird as a massive conduit that creates a giant flame shape that takes a form akin to the original bird that it once was. It is a massive phoenix composed of nothing but flame, a fierce creature that protects Misora and also acts as one of her main offensive bonuses. The flames that compose its body have an insane amount of heat that can even melt the likes of metal if it crashes into it, and it can channel this into its beak and claws, allowing it to rend through a surprisingly great amount of modern weaponry. Its mostly flame body also allows it to absorb a great amount of physical attacks (though it still remains vulnerable to water attacks or those similar to it, following the rules of her own main form of magecraft). It has a great amount of physical strength against other magi and humans, and it seems to instinctively follow Misora's orders or desires, as she generally summons it for a specific purpose before having it dissolve once more. Despite its incredible strength, it possesses little offensive power against being such as Servants. Berserker is easily able to withstand a full-frontal attack from it and is even able to crush it with his hands. While it is a powerful asset against human opponents, it can serve as little more than a distraction for such beings as Heroic Spirits. Other | }}- A 'pseudo'-Reality Marble whose manifestation appears only possible with the total expense of Misora's magical energy. A trump card that she has kept hidden away from even her family and instructors at the Clock Tower, as revealing that she possessed it would most likely result in her receiving a Sealing Designation. As a projection of her inner world, it reflects some of her deepest desires, an "ideal of what the world should be for her". Due to how much magical power it takes to incarnate, she generally attempts to avoid using it unless it is absolutely necessary, and according to her she can only cast it once every couple of years without suffering severe consequences. It takes the form of what can only be described as a "rugged meadow", a barren terrain topped off with patches of flowers. It is almost akin to a canyon in appearance, with larger cliffs visible in the distance and the ground being made of various crags that are shaped in a variety of strange ways. It stretches off into the distance as far as one can see, with small wispy clouds moving across it. The weather is in the perpetual state of a late spring/early summer morning, and the air is quite humid, with a vaguely cool wind blowing across it. The ground ranges from brown to reddish in color, and the flowers provide a startling feeling of life to what otherwise might be desolate surroundings. Structures also appear, and even those are strange. They are archaic in design, with some appearing as ancient astronomical observatories while others look like long-ruined castles and other symbols of royalty long-past. They are generally desolate, greened with age and covered with vines, ivy, mosses, and other such plants, and are often filled with holes and appear on the verge of crumbling. This, in contrast with the surroundings, creates a frankly alien, but not necessarily unpleasant atmosphere. When active battle occurs within the Reality Marble, these structures appear to vanish. They are filled to the brim with various books, ancient tools for mapmaking and measuring, and various other miscellaneous objects that cannot be identified with just a glance. Even when opening one of the tomes, they appear to be written in a language that the current holder cannot understand. As its name would imply, Personal Akasha's effects are extremely detrimental to magi. While a "suitably underwhelming" person with low potential in this sort of thing, such was Emiya Shirou would only feel a glancing pain and bit of weakness, any whose Magic Circuits are fully active will be hit with an immense amount of pain a few instants after the Reality Marble is manifested, and will suffer a great deal of what appears to be internal and mental damage, becoming physically weaker and less capable of using magecraft. Those who utilize the art of the magi receive harsh penalties within this area, save for Misora herself, and deal with these issues while also having their own power restricted. Any form of pain or difficulty that can be summoned will be brought before them, though actual enemy attacks are not automatically created. Even those who have their Circuits deactivated will be effected if they have used them recently. Gravity appears to increase on them, and every second is filled with pain from all over their body. While magecraft becomes much more difficult to use, it is unknown if this is due to the internal damage being inflicted or an effect of the Reality Marble itself. It matters little, as the end result is still the same. Time appears to move at a slower pace than the outside world, as three months or more's worth of training inside it equated to only a day in the outside world, at least by Misora's measurements and Haru's confirmation of how it felt. It appears that the negative effects of the Reality Marble can be overcome to an extent, as Midoriya Haru proved capable of using it as a form of "weighted training", using the logic that if he could reach a point where he could use his magecraft within its confines, and at closest to full power that he could, it would become much stronger. While ultimately proving something of an effective strategy, it is to be noted that under normal circumstances it wouldn't work. The initial pain and shock of the field's effects take a few moments to recover from, and even then the effects remain there for the most part, crippling them and allowing Misora and her Servant to attack. While one could hypothetically use a time-related magecraft in order to counter and buy themselves time, the initial disorientation is hard enough to overcome, and the addition of an attack would only increase this effect, as magecraft's use seems to increase Personal Akasha's effects. Therefore, it can only be used as a training device by one whom Misora allows to remain 'unharmed' within its confines, making Haru a "lone, rare exception of sorts" to this rule. It is unknown if there are immediate aftereffects of its use, but it has been strongly implied, as it would be ridiculous otherwise according to its user. Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magi Category:Fate/midsummer Category:Masters